vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Acacia (Toriko)
|-|Acacia = |-|Neo Acacia = |-|Neo Evolved = |-|"True Form" Neo = Summary Acacia (アカシア Akashia) is the greatest Gourmet Hunter in history and is renowned and worshiped as the holy "Bishokushin" (美食神) by the people of the Human World. Throughout his life and career, he discovered countless ingredients all over the world, including the Gourmet Jellyfish from which he discovered the Gourmet Cells, and is the first and only person to find the holy and phantasmal ingredient GOD, taking most of his life to do so and was only able to discover it in his final years. With GOD he was able to stop the great war that nearly destroyed the Human World centuries ago and begin the bright new Gourmet Age that would be based entirely around his philosophies on food. He was also the combo partner of the legendary "Chef Goddess", Froese. Acacia is believed to be alive, however despite still living, he is no longer what one would consider the great Bishokushin. In an ironic twist of fate, Acacia has now turned into what would be considered the ultimate predator, a grotesque Demon with an appetite that wishes to consume the whole world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Possibly 5-A '''| '''5-A Name: Acacia Origin: Toriko (Universe) Gender: Male Age: Roughly 605 Classification: Gourmet Hunter, God Powers and Abilities: Unknown | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Regeneration (High), is able to consume any attack directed towards him via Neo (did this in his fights against Don Slime, Jirou, and Toriko), Time Compression (can age a person close to him by a month for every second that passes), can create back channels that allows him to go from the living world to the world of souls, able to remove pieces of itself powerful enough to consume the Earth and catch the attention of powerful entities like the Eight Kings, anything that Neo consumes will get even their souls erased and not reincarnate again, Reactive Evolution (only when he speeds up time on himself) Attack Potency: Unknown. Possibly Large Planet level (He is equal to Pair) | Large Planet level (pieces of his body are as powerful as Restricted Jirou. Easily defeated Don Slime. Punched unsealed Jirou's head off of his body with ease; Something that the Blue Nitro Nobles couldn't do to his half-unsealed form). Speed: Unknown | FTL '(was able to keep up with GOD, who did this) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Class XKJ+ Durability: Unknown. Possibly Large Planet level | Large Planet level (Is able to take hits from Don Slime, took a hit from Toriko, also took dozens of hits from GOD after being hit through to the other side of the Earth). While his physical body can be destroyed, his soul will remain and inhabit a new host body from which it can re-coalesce its physical form however, takes long periods of time. Regeneration also makes it hard to kill, and Neo's ability to consume any attack directed towards him makes Acacia even more difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown | Extremely High Range: Unknown | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High | Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown | None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: -'Knocking: '''Acacia was able to seal the enormity of Jiro's raw strength and gave him insight on "technique". This shows his capabilities of teaching is remarkable since Jiro went on to be known as "Knocking Master". It also leads to Jiro's undoing as Acacia knew Damage Knocking could be released. *'Damage Knocking: Release:' Acacia reaches inside an opponent and undoes any Damage Knocking, inflicting any accumulated damage all at once. '-Back Channel: Hard:' Acacia traps his opponent in a Back Channel. His upmost limit on time compression is one second lasting one month. '-Gourmet Hand:' Acacia creates a gigantic hand of his own Appetite Energy and strikes his opponent with it. An enormous hand print is left in the ground. '-Gourmet Punch:' He launches a powerful punch, causing massive shockwaves. '-Gourmet Hammer:' Acacia enlarges his arms, then clasps his hands over his head and slam them down on his opponent with great force. '''Key:' Base | Neo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunters Category:Anime Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Devourers